Monster List
List of Monsters (note this assumes Collectors Edition) Goblin-basic enemy, can drop goblin warmask, goblin shield, goblin sword, dagger, a bow gold and/or a healing potion, common, apears in groups of at least 3 Goblin archer-goblin with a bow, will also carry a dager/goblin sword for melee fighting, otherwise same as goblin, common, apears in groups of 4-8 Goblin Balista-a goblin with a balista, has a clear motion before he attacks but attack is highly damaging and will knock you back, rare creature Goblin Mage-goblin magic user, fires magic missle, carrys a magic staff(called a goblin staff IIRC), drops, gold, healing potion, greater healing potions, his staff (always), gold, and low level arcane spells and scrolls (spells, gold and potions can also be stolen from him), uncommon but generally appears with groups of goblins as support Goblin Wizard-stronger goblin magic user, uses (and drops) a better magic staff, fires fireballs, drops are otherwise similar to goblin magic, rare goblin pyros- L'Cuda Flamebone-boss, goblin, found with goblin pyros Qrink the Stink-named goblin mage, found by fargrove monastary, kill him and his friends to get rewarded by Loriea, the lady he was attacking Black Bats-common, fly, best killed with ranged weapons, drop bat wings Pit vipers/sewer vipers-venomous bite, best killed at range, drops snake skin, uncommon Feral Rats-common, appear in large groups, drop rat tails Feral Wolf/rabid wolf -common, attack in packs, drops wolf mane (rabid is worth about 700XP) Tomb Mummy-found in crypt next to F monestary, drops bone dust, rotted shield, casts what appears to be a blue burning hands, uncommon Ghoul- uncommon, can carry a bone club, venomous bite, high health, found in both crypt and mannor, drops putrid flesh Fire Drake-rare, VERY powerful and VERY high health but if you can full off a kill they are worth 250,000 XP a pop Theif-common (pertially in the slums), can steal gold, weakest of the theifs, can drop gold, dagger, and health potion Grave Robber-uncommon (can be found anywhere in Fargrove), can steal gold like all the other theives, is basicly a slightly stronger basic theif Sneak thief-common, (pertially in the slums), better thief but uses the same aperance, simalar drops and ablities Thief Brigand-common(pertially in the slums), has a short sword, can have both a target shield and/or throwing knives, most militant of the common theives, also drops health potions and gold Master thief-rare, on path, stronger version of the thief brigand Vampire- Boss, drops a crypt dagger, wings of night and her heart, rogues only should attack in melee due to all the gold you can steal Spiderling- small, fast, venomous, sometimes drops spider yolk Giant Spider- venomous, very large, drops Spider Yolk Death Widow-more dangerous giant spider Demon Hound-high health, uses a smoke attack that leaves you choking,3 are found in cluster manor, best fought at a distance, drop a demon horn, rare Mimic-first appear at cluster manon, appear to be chests until you try to unlock, can use a flamethrower style attack as well as melee, due to the bleeding effect of their melee attacks ranged combat works best even for rogues Ogre-VERY high health (never been hit so i have no idea how much damage they can do), only seen 2, one in the theater (which you can snipe from the stage without risking being hit by him) and one in fargrove (which you can free by attacking it), drops a monster eye, can spawn in the wilderness (think you have to have encounters set to hard though can kill by continually shooting and backing up) do quite a bit of damage and have a powerful knockback which sometimes can knock you down Witch-found in Fargrove and most common in the slums and the monastery, uncommon, uses freezing touch and summons rats, snakes and bats, drops a wooden staff, gold, arcane spells and potions, a key enemy for rogues as you can steal spells from her as well as her drops, often come in pairs sewer slime:common in sewers, drops nothing, can spray a toxic cloud which leaves you choking (can do nothing but run) Sewer Grannie: found in Cluster mansion, basicly an upgraded sewer slime undead zombie-can use/drop rusted swords, rusted axes and rusted round sheilds and putrid flesh, good amounts of health skeleton-drops dead man's hair, and either a rusted sword or a rusted axe, and can have a rotted shield banshee-uncommon, IMMUNE TO RANGED ATTACKS, can freeze you, best dealt with magic attacks Shades-uncommon, IMMUNE TO RANGED ATTACKS, best dealt with using magic attacks headless brute-uncommon, surprisingly fast, good damage, will knock you around, carry a huge rusted axe, and can have a shield Moonbeast- will sometimes drop moonstones which are needed to use moon bridges elven archer spirit-part of the trial of the elders elven knight spirit-part of the trial of the elders elven mage spirit-part of the trial of the elders minotaur-drops a giant battle axe, a two handed sword, or a great crusher mace. Barrowgrim Soldier- uses a sword and shield and sometimes a bow found in wilderness and a few in Fargrove Barrowgrim Wizard-uses a magus staff, casts magic missile Bloodgill- evil fish found in water, do more damage than you'd think Piranha- small, fast group of fish found it water Carrion Worm- large worm, challenge, breathes chlorine gas (damages and causes choking), bash attack can stun, occasional knockback, drops worm gangre,